


Training Tom

by Mithraeum



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithraeum/pseuds/Mithraeum
Summary: After going too far, Tom Lucitor ends up sent to Saint Olga's, and undergoing some very personal education.





	Training Tom

"You were planning to do what?!"  
Tom just let out a grunt as a response and glared. His dad didn't even seem to care about his life, except when it came to dishing out punishment.  
"Unleashing devastation in another dimension, destroying a mortal school. You're just a teenager, you'll break your mother's heart like this!"   
Tom looked up at his mother, twenty feet of burning red demonic muscle, glaring at him wordlessly. She just made his mewman father look even more tiny by comparison. "She can take it."  
His father sighed, and took out an envelope. "Look, it's obvious that Brian isn't helping you control your anger."  
"I wouldn't need to control my anger if Star would ju-" Tom was silenced as his mother's fist came crashing down on the castle's table, shattering it. He and his dad looked up, while she continued to stare at them. She really didn't like raised voices indoors, unless it was screams of agony.  
His dad coughed, and started again. "Now, as I was saying, since Brian isn't helping, we've come up with another solution. We've spoken with some of the other royalty, and they've recommended some professional help. Somewhere where you can learn how to act like proper royalty."  
Tom's jaw dropped. "You're sending me to a boarding school?!"  
"Look, it's just until you learn how to control your temper. And hey, maybe Star will be more interested in you afterwards." His dad held out the letter to Tom.  
"Ugh, fine dad. I'll go." He looked it over, the name sounded familiar, but Tom still couldn't place where he'd heard about Saint Olga's before.

"At Saint Olga's, we expect a certain level of decency and..." Tom had already tuned out the old bag and was checking out all the other royals in the line up. It certainly wasn't a bad view, all princesses. Even if none were Star, at least he wouldn't be lacking in company. He began to smile, maybe this boarding school wouldn't be a bad idea.  
The greying woman was still busy talking, so Tom made an attempt at standing up straight, which unfortunately brought her attention to him. "and, I would like to remind you that in Saint Olga's dressing properly is of paramount importance." She looked him up and down. "So no dressing like some.. hooligan. Pants are strictly forbidden."  
"Pfah!" Tom gave a splutter of amusement and confusion, causing the girls in the line to gasp in surprise. "What am I meant to wear then, a pretty little dress?"  
"Exactly, a princess is supposed to be a perfect picture of poise and passivity," the woman sneered, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Every girl within these walls will wear a dress. If you do not have your own, one shall be provided for you."  
She turned her back on him, even as he started to laugh. "A girl? I don't know if you're blind or just stupid, I'm a guy!"  
That caught her attention. She glanced back over her shoulder, her sneer twisting into a grin. it didn't make him feel any better. "Bring her to solitary Conform-ment. Such insolence should be stamped out!"

Tom pulled on his chains, struggling as the two masked guards strapped him into a chair. Whatever else they were, the chains were obviously enchanted, he couldn't make them break even a little bit. He tried to summon a fire to weaken them, but not even a spark emerged. They'd sapped his powers. He growled, "Look this is obviously a big misunderstanding, just let me go, and I won't have to get angry!" His voice rose into a roar, but the chains held his full infernal powers at bay.  
The woman stood in front of him, an old projector screen behind her. "I've met princesses like you before. Wanting to run, jump, and be like all the boys. Such a waste of their true roles." She shook her head. "But I've never met a girl who could resist me without breaking. You, little girl, are dealing with Miss Heinous. And before the day is up, you'll give up all those silly notions of being a boy."  
He breathed in, trying to calm himself down. It was easier than usual, whatever power the chains had, was also making him more rational, the thought of that should enrage him even more, but he tried to ignore it. "Look, I'm not joking, I'm a guy. A dude. You can check out my file, my pecs, or heck, even my voice should be enough!"  
Miss Heinous held up a file. "Like this?" She glanced through it. "Tom" Lucitor, presumably short for something? Thomasina maybe. As for your so called "pecs," I've met many a girl here who've engaged in enough youthful high-jinx that they lack a proper svelte physique. And as for your voice... You are the daughter of Wrathmelor Lucitor, are you not?"  
"Yes, I mean, I'm her son!" He shook his head, "What does this have to do with anything."  
"I've heard her speak." She snapped shut the file. "Trust me, after we're done training you, you'll have a proper princess like voice, sparkling like a bell!"  
She went over to a projector, as Tom started to sweat with anxiety. "I'm serious. Check my pants if that'll satisfy you." He thrust out his crotch in desperation.  
Miss Heinous paused, and then returned to him. "Well, if nothing else, I'm certain you're no lady. But if it'll satisfy you, I'll check." She reached out, unzipped his jeans, and then gasped.  
"You see, I'm a guy!" He nodded at his crotch.  
She backed up, hand to her mouth. "It's so.. long!"  
"Well, I've never really compared it to anyone, so I've always thought of it as, hey wait!" He blushed as Miss Heinous reached down, and grabbed his-  
"Oh, my tail." Tom realised he'd been holding in a breath, and exhaled. Calming himself again. "Yeah, I don't show it off much."  
Miss Heinous started stroking it, running her fingers along it as she started to chuckle.  
Tom started to blush even harder. "Look, it's kind of sensitive, could you not stroke it like that?"  
She looked at him, as if for the first time, eyes gleaming. "You're perfect!"  
"Wait, what? I mean, you can see I'm a guy now, right?" He tried gesturing, despite the chains restraining him.  
She shook her head. "Oh please, that's just, that's not important right now." She finally let go of his tail, and went over to the projector, taking out the roll of film and placing in a new one she recovered from her décolletage. "Sure, you've got a penis," she waved a hand dismissively. "But ultimately, you still remind me of myself at your age."  
"Wait, you're a guy?" His jaw dropped.  
Heinous rolled her eyes, "Oh certainly not. But you're headstrong, foolish, filled with so much... energy." Tom felt her eyes following his tail as it twitched uncomfortably. "You'll be the perfect princess. Once you've forgotten everything else of course!"  
Tom screamed in terror as she flipped the projector's switch, and then his vision went blank.

"Urgh..." Tom slowly felt his head clearing of some deep fog that was making things hard to concentrate on. Echoes of some voice being driven out along with it, despite how hard he tried to focus on them. "What, what happened?"  
He tried to move, only to hear the clanging of his chains, and his memories came back to him. "Wait! What did you do to me!" He yelled, yanking the chains as hard as he could!  
Which wasn't much, he felt weak as a kitten.  
Miss Heinous was there, seated in a chair and smiling at him. The projector screen now ominously empty of whatever had been there. He tried to remember, but half-glimpsed images swam out of view. "Not much, I just felt, given your circumstances, you didn't need the introductory course. Now tell me, what's the most important thing for a princess to do?"  
Tom rolled his eyes, he had no idea. He'd not even listened to Star when she'd talked about what she did as princess, there'd always been far more interesting things to talk about and do. He opened his mouth, to tell her exactly what he thought of this stupid school: "A princess must always obey her husband, no matter what his demands."  
His jaw dropped as Heinous' smile broke even wider. "Wh-? Hu-?" He tried to form more complex words, but they escaped him. How the hell did he know that? Why did he know that? He narrowed his eyes at her.  
Miss Heinous stood, and started to circle around his chair, as he sat, forced to stare at the blank screen. "And what if he demands his princess to serve another?"  
What kind of question was that? Tom tried to follow her as she drifted behind him, her hand running along the chair's top. "I obey him, as my husband demanded it, they are now my master." For a moment Tom wondered where the words were coming from, before realising it was his own voice.  
"What the fuck?" He bit down on his treacherous tongue, desperate to silence it.  
"Such language!" Miss Heinous laughed, "But you raise a good question. If your husband asks you to fuck someone, what do you say?"  
Tom tasted his blood spilling where he was biting down. Scalding his mouth, he desperately tried to remain silent, only to feel control slipping. "I say thank you." His blood spattered on the floor, raising small steaming puddles.  
He glared at Miss Heinous, "What does that have to do with being a princess?" This was all sounding even more confusing. He looked around, trying to think of some way to escape.  
"I'm afraid I'm asking the question here, Miss Lucitor." He felt her hand ruffling his hair, "But since you're being so good, I'll let you in on a secret. Not all princesses get to live in big fancy castles, ruling kingdoms. Some never become queens. Instead, princesses like you get to please husbands as trophies. And the most important thing a husband wants their princess to be is obedient."  
"But..." Tom had so many things he wanted to say. That this was insane, that he still didn't get the connection between that and all the weird stuff she'd made him say, or another reminder that he was in fact a guy. His words just tripped over each other, leaving him silent.  
"Now, answer me this," she turned around to face him. "What is your favourite thing in the world?"  
"My husband's co-" This time Tom bit down with enough force he was half surprised he hadn't bit straight through his tongue. Blood oozed down the side of his mouth as he desperately tried to keep a hold of himself. "I. Am. Not. Your. Plaything." He spat on the floor again, sending more sizzles into the air. "I am a guy, you stupid hag!"  
Miss Heinous' smile didn't fade, "Oh really. I'm not sure any real man would be behaving quite so disgracefully."  
"I'll show you disgraceful!" Tom stopped when he saw Heinous pointing, and followed her finger down, to his own crotch. Where his cock was standing, almost painfully erect. "What?"  
"You're obviously enjoying yourself," Heinous reached down, and gave the tip of his cock a flick. Tom winced from the sudden sensation. "Not too surprising, some of our more... adventurous girls give in and enjoy their clits getting teased at this point. I'm sure you'll be no different."  
Tom paced his breathing, trying to keep under control. He stared at her, fury on his face. "Whatever you did, it won't work, I'll find some way to escape and burn this whole place to the ground!"  
"Hmm, such passion. Maybe it's time to test just how devoted to escape you are." She stood up and clapped. The door opened, allowing two of the masked guards to enter, seemingly ignoring Tom's distress, as much as he tried to hide his erection.  
They carried in a new chair, setting it up even closer to the screen, and then left. Tom breathed out as relief washed over him.  
Miss Heinous stepped closer, pulling a key from somewhere and stuck it into his restraints. With a click, they came undone, falling to the floor.  
Tom felt his strength returning, rushing through his body with a warmth that threatened to overwhelm him. He started to pant, "You just made a big mistake!" He started to laugh.  
She smiled, "Now, you've got a choice. You can leave through the door, and act on all your little immature revenge fantasies. Or, you can be a good girl, and sit on this new chair, to watch another set of instructions."  
"Hah, why the hell would I do that?" Tom got to his feet, and headed towards the door, turning to give a triumphant middle finger of farewell to Heinous.  
And saw the chair.  
And the warmth inside his body grew into an inferno of emotions, not the rage he was normally filled with, something he couldn't even place, some strange itch as he saw the large fake dick sat in the centre of the chair.  
"Now I know you're sick!" He laughed, "I mean, what kind of idiot are you if you think I'd ever want to sit on that chair?" He didn't notice as he stepped away from the door.  
"Oh no?" Miss Heinous grinned, "You've beaten me?"  
Tom got closer, shuffling off his pants as he did so. "I mean, what kind of freak would ever sit on a chair lik-" he paused, suddenly realising what his body was doing. "Wait, what?"  
"Miss Lucitor, why not remind yourself what a princess wants most in the world." Heinous coughed, expecting an answer that Tom could feel welling up inside him.  
He tried again to bite it down, but now, freed from his restraints, instinct seemed too strong to resist. "My husband's cock." He said, feeling even warmer now that he no longer had the chains holding him back. "But if that's not available, I'll take any."  
Tom tried to pull away from the chair, but he'd never been able to hold himself back, he'd barely been able to hold his temper in check. Now he was struggling with impulses he'd never had any idea of how to fight. He felt himself hovering above the dildo, felt it brush against his bare arse. He looked down at Heinous, as bitter tears fell down his cheeks. "Please don't make me do this."  
Miss Heinous shook her head. "Don't worry, soon you won't have to worry about all this ridiculous resistance. Just give in, and learn all about your new duties."  
Tom clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself sink onto the dick, pushing up through his virgin ass, felt himself orgasming from it, his own cock betraying him by spurting out a trickle of cum.  
And then he heard the projector starting again, and opened his eyes.

"Okay Marco, you go left, I'll go right!" Star called out, smashing one of the robot guards as she ran down the corridor.  
"But Star, that's left!" He called out, pointlessly, as she vanished from sight. Sighing, he ran down to check the doors. Muttering as he went. "I don't even like the guy, I'm pretty sure he was wanting to kill me."  
Suddenly, a flicker of recognition came to him. A door plaque saying "Lucitor." That was Tom's surname, Marco was sure of it.  
He looked in, seeing an occupied chair in the darkness, all details obscured.  
Rolling his eyes, Marco picked the lock, and ran in, shutting it behind him.  
"Hey, Tom, we're here to get you-" He flicked on the lights, and fell silent. "What the?"  
That looked like Tom, but Marco couldn't believe it, this was supposed to be a princess training school. He unconsciously stepped closer, alerting the chair's occupier to his existence.  
She stared up at him, a porn star's imagination of a princess dress, a heart shaped window revealing her flat chest. The word "whore" written onto her forehead, with what looked like pierced horns. What passed for the dress' hemline was hiked scandalously short, letting Marco see everything. He took a step back as he saw what looked like a dick, a pair of small vibrators strapped to it, letting Marco realise it really was "Tom?"  
Tom took the dildo out from his mouth, giving it a kiss goodbye and stared at Marco. No trace of recognition on his face. "Are you my husband?" he said, the mere act of saying it sending Tom over the top, causing his dick to send out a spurt of cum to stain the floor, from the stains around him, it obviously hadn't been the first time.  
Marco looked at the mess that Tom had become, and wished it wasn't giving him a boner.


End file.
